


Fantastic Fantasies

by GalaxySong



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bukkake, F/M, Gwen has a dirty mind, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, foursum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen has a fantasy, it’s the sort of fantasy she doesn’t even dare let her self think about at work out of fear that Jack or Ianto will some how know what she’s thinking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantastic Fantasies

Gwen has a fantasy, it’s the sort of fantasy she doesn’t even dare let her self think about at work out of fear that Jack or Ianto will some how know what she’s thinking about. She wouldn’t even think about it when Rhys was at home because she felt like it was some sort of betrayal, even if he was part of the fantasy. But with Rhys away to Scotland with Banana Boat for a rugby match and Jack and Ianto having a romantic night in she’s left to wander around her flat alone and deciding to go to bed early for nothing better to do. 

She’s already changed and in bed when that particular fantasy floats up to the surface and she can’t resist spreading her legs a little and letting her left hand run across her stomach.

The fantasy starts half a dozen ways but tonight she’s just in the mood to get to the good bit.

Jack and Ianto have come over for dinner with her and Rhys when it happens.

She’s in the Kitchen getting a bottle of wine when Rhys pushes up against her from behind kissing her neck. She doesn’t mind that Jack and Ianto can see them, she has seen them do a lot worse but then she feels that he is hard and grinding against her. She knows she should tell him to stop but her own arousal hits her hard and fast and with out even thinking about it she’s pushing back, arching her neck to give Rhys better access. As her shirt is pulled out of her jeans she thinks maybe it was the wine Jack brought over for dinner or something she touched at the Hub but those thoughts were quickly chased away when Rhys pulled her to the breakfast bar and lifted her onto it and pulling down her jeans and underwear and spreading her legs. Behind her she hears a crashing sound but before she could turn round Rhys was pushing two fingers inside herand leaning down to lick at her clit making her grab at his hair.

 

She screams her release and not even giving her a chance to catch her breath Rhys pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his hard cock thrusting into her hard and fast. Her second orgasm makes her shake and dig her nails into Rhys’s back. Behind her she can hear grunts and moans and she suddenly remembers Jack and Ianto are there and what ever effected her and Rhys has effected them as well from the sounds of it. She slides of the breakfast bar with help and turns to see the two gorgeous men fucking on her table, Ianto thrusting into Jack with Jacks legs over his shoulders. She already came twice but she can feel her self getting aroused again. She can feel Rhys is hard again and she drops to her knees to take him into her mouth, sucking greedily.

Rhys pulls her of him and she realises that Ianto and Jack are standing on either side of Rhys both hard and looking down at her with dark eyes. She can feel her mouth water and with a nod from Rhys she leans forward to suck Jack into her mouth, he is bigger than Rhys stretching her lips but she moans as she starts to bob up and down, Jack running his fingers through her hair. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Rhys and Ianto kissing and that shouldn’t be so hot but it has her rubbing her thighs together for the friction.

She can taste the precome leaking from Jacks cock and she wants more but he tugs her off.

“Ianto's turn,” he tells her with a grin and she thinks she should be insulted that they are passing her around but she wants this as much as they do maybe more so she goes on her knees to Ianto and licks at the tip of his slightly curved cock making him moan into her husbands mouth. After a couple of minutes of sucking him she opens her eyes to watch Ianto and Jack kiss while they both have a hand around Rhys’s cock stroking him.

Then all three of them are pulling away from her making her whimper, she stays on her knees watching them stroke each other and seconds before it happens she realises what they are doing. She closes her eyes and opens her mouth wanting to taste all three of them. 

Hot come splashes over her face and she can feel it drip down her face to run down her breasts and she wishes she could see what she looks like, naked and covered in there come. Rhys drops to her knees and kisses her come covered mouth saying how much she loves her and then everything goes fuzzy.

 

Gwen lay in the bed panting, she hadn’t come so hard in a long time and a small part of her feels guilty for fantasising about Ianto and Jack but she feels incredibly sated and is finding it hard to even think properly she can feel her self dozing off already telling her self fantasies never hurt any one.


End file.
